Typically, medical imaging is necessary for patients entering an emergency department with an unidentified condition. Timely diagnosis is key to allowing patients to receive accelerated and directed treatment prior to the condition worsening. Currently, the typical workflow for diagnosis includes an emergency department physician ordering an image study and a radiology technologist acquiring the required images, which are recorded in a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS). The image study is evaluated by a medical specialist, most commonly a radiologist, and the results are communicated back to the emergency department physician. A primary goal of the image study is to identify or rule out an abnormality (e.g., hemorrhage or dissection of the aorta) that is the cause for the unidentified condition. An availability of the medical specialist, a position of the imaging study in a priority list, and time required to review the image study, affect the timeliness for diagnosis of the unidentified condition.